


You're Cute

by TekeoMiona



Series: Lab Rats Force Shorts [2]
Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, M/M, just straight up pure innocent fluff between two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekeoMiona/pseuds/TekeoMiona
Summary: Kaz attacks Chase with some simple observations





	You're Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written romance/fluff before, so let me know how this reads! It happened in like twenty minutes, so it's pretty short, but my mood's been all lame the last couple days, so I needed it.
> 
> *DISCLAIMER* I make no claim to own Lab Rats: Elite Force or its characters. They are the property of Chris Peterson and Bryan Moore. No profit is made from this writing.

“You’re so cute.”

Chase looked up from frowning at his console, determined irritation giving way to blushing confusion as he stared back at Kaz. “What?”

“I said you’re cute,” Kaz repeated. He smiled at the slowly deepening blush. “And getting cuter.”

“I’m just making tweaks to the security system,” Chase muttered, ducking back to his work.

“Exactly. You get the most adorable looks on your face when you’re sciencing stuff. That scrunched up face when something’s not working. The totally immersed stare with your mouth open just a bit when you’re in the zone.”

Chase steadfastly ignored the lessening space between them as Kaz leaned forward to try and meet his eyes, smirking relentlessly.

“My favourite is the little squeaky dance you do when you get excited though. Sometimes you don’t actually dance, but it’s still in your eyes, and you grin like a little kid seeing snow for the first time. Never fails...”

The blush was deep red now, spreading down Chase’s neck and disappearing under his collar as he fought to keep a straight face. He glanced up as Kaz trailed off though. “Never fails to what?”

Kaz shook his head, smiling softly. Leaning forward, he pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Chase’s mouth. “Nothing. Just keeping sciencin’, huh? I gotta go meet Oliver for smoothies. Bring you back a vegan apple cinnamon?”

Chase watched him head for the hyper-lift in wide-eyed silence. He finally found his voice as he stepped inside. “Y-yeah, thanks.”

Kaz shot him one last grin with double finger-guns before he disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Chase alone in Mission Command, a small, happy-nervous smile of his own finally escaping. He touched the spot Kaz had kissed gently.

“You’re cute, too.”


End file.
